


his softer side.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bully Likes Victim, Bully Wonho, Bullying, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Victim Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: bully!wonho, victim!hyungwon---------------------------------------hyungwon is someone who wantsto become a dancer but he getstreated like trashthe one who treats him like trash ishoseok, someone who also wants tobecome a dancerone day, hyungwon finally sees thetrue side of his bully, hoseok





	his softer side.

Slammed against the locker,  
Being thrown down onto the floor and   
Kicking all the books I had into random places.

It's such a normal thing now,  
I'm so fucking used to it at this point.

"Oh~ Yeah, Wonho! I just remembered,"  
The voice that stated that was someone who went by Jooheon.  
His real name was Hojoon, but he'd kill a bitch if he was called by that.  
No one else knew why, but no one dared to ask.

"Oh! Oh! Are you gonna tell him? That Hyungwon is. . .?"  
That voice this time, belonged to Changkyun.   
He went by I.M., seeing as he was a rapper wanna-be.  
"Hyungwonie here is gonna audition for the Starship Talent Show~" 

My eyes widened, teeth clenching more tightly.  
"The talent show, huh? Who said you could go?" Wonho,  
Rather, his real name was Hoseok, turned his head at me and stared me dead at the eyes.

_Fuck, this is gonna hurt like a bitch._

Strained grunts or shouts escaped my throat,  
I'd been getting beaten to a pulp since an hour ago,  
Only God knows how late I am to my next class, same as with these fuckers.

You see, I hated this trio a lot, but I was too weak to fight against them.  
My friends were the only chunky ones to be able to fight them.

 

"What the-- You pieces of shits!" A familiar voice screamed out,  
As I saw Jooheon go down in just a matter of seconds.  
I groaned, clutching my supposedly bruised-by-now side as I switched onto my back.

Changkyun grabbed Jooheon as they all went and ran away,  
Assuming they're gonna run back to their secret spot and hang out there again.

"Hyungwon? Jesus Christ, they really went far this time. . ."   
Kihyun. He was someone who specialized in photography and vocal.  
He was also one of the 'chunky' friends I mentioned, He may have been smaller than others but,  
Get him pissed or he will throw you in a shredder.

"They. . . Found out." As I spoke, I could taste the metallic copper coming from my lips.  
"Shit. . . I'll help you to the clinic then, c'mon." Kihyun helped me up, luckily my legs weren't injured or,  
I wouldn't be able to attend the auditions at our school building tonight.

"Ough. . . I'm good enough to be able to get there later night. . ." I breathed out,   
Kihyun chuckled. "All you care about right now is about that? What a mischievous kid."  
My lips slightly formed a smile. "Of-- Course."

 

I sighed as Kihyun helped me carry my books.  
My arms had become sore, so he offered to skip a little bit of class to help me out with my stuff.  
I opened the door, and saw that my class was luckily in a free time period. The teacher looked at me,  
Gasping rather loudly. My classmates turned their heads, seeing my condition as I walked inside.

"Oh my! Chae ssi, are you alright?" The teacher asked, everyone was surprised at how I looked.  
"Yes. . . I'm fine, sosaengnim. I'll just have Kihyun hyung help me." I smiled, they nodded as I went to my seat.  
Everyone got back to their business, but one of them didn't. "What the-- Hyungwon! What happened?"  
Minhyuk rushed to me, helping Kihyun out with settling my things beside my chair.

"As usual, Wonho and his little gang," Kihyun hissed under his breath,  
"Ugh, really?. . ." Minhyuk sighed.

Minhyuk had a frail image, but his words can surely hurt.

"Kihyun, got your excuse slip?" The blonde (Minhyuk) looked at Kihyun,  
"Yeah. . . I gotta go now. Have a fun time." Kihyun went and ran off, presumably back to his class.  
"Do you feel okay? I don't want any accidents happening at the show." Minhyuk kept examining me,  
I just laughed painfully. "I'm okay, I'll be able to dance. Don't worry much."

 

* * *

 

 

Hours had already passed quick, I dealt the day with a lot of pain from Wonho's beating,  
But eventually the aching and stinging stopped since they were treated in the clinic.  
Right now, the auditions for the talent show were now starting, or already happening, actually.

I sighed heavily.  
I had a planned outfit for my performance,  
But due to some _difficulties_ , I had to change it up.

Instead of a normal shirt, I wore a long-sleeved one,  
Considering the fact my arms were. . . Just eugh.  
In the backstage, I was kind of terrified, honestly.

Not because at any time, I could be called onto stage,  
But because somewhere around here right now, Wonho stood in the midst of these 27 people.

I couldn't tell where he was, since it was dark and everyone mostly wore dark-colored clothing.  
How'd I know he was here? A light did manage to seep in the place once,  
I made **eye-contact** with him and I immediately bolted away from where he saw me that very moment.

Sounds like a horror movie, don't it?  
Anyways, I sat down on one of the chairs, completely forgetting about Wonho.  
I was dead exhausted already honestly. I sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my hair.  
Someone ended up sitting on the seat beside mine as well.   
They must've been tired too.

"Hyungwon?"  
Who was this guy now--?  
Oh. The guy who happened to sit beside me was one of my 'chunky' friends,  
Son Hyunwoo. Also known as Shownu, he was famous for becoming a back-up dancer for Lee Hyori.

"Oh hey hyung~" I smiled awkwardly, "You don't look great. Let me guess, them?"  
I just simply nodded. Shownu groaned, "Really? How irritating." He sighed.

"Well. . . How's your day been, to say the least? I wasn't able to see you earlier."  
I casually changed the subject, seeing as Wonho might hear our conversation.  
"Ah, I had a mini fever in my dorm. Kihyun visited me at recess and lunch to help me out. I feel great,"  
Shownu grinned like an idiot in love. Did I mention this big guy liked Kihyun? Nope.

"Son Hyunwoo? The judges are looking for you now." The "cue guy" approached my friend,  
"Oh! Really?" Shownu turned his head to me,  
"Hey, I'm gonna go now. Have a fun time back here." He laughed, walking off.

Well. . . I just hope I stay safe with a wild Hoseok in here.

 

* * *

 

 

I stretched my arms up in the air, smiling satisfactorily as I did so.  
Shownu, Kihyun, and Minhyuk ran up to me just as I exited the backstage, into the dorm building.

"So? How'd you do?" Kihyun was all over me like a mother, I just laughed.  
"I passed onto the show itself. I'm excited~" They all just hugged me,  
Which I yelped a small 'wait wait i'm injured', making them let go.

"I passed too!" Shownu grinned widely, Kihyun went on his tip-toes and patted him on the head.  
"That's surprising! And here you were rocking a pretty bad fever this morning."  
Minhyuk scoffed at the two, "Daaamn, get a roooom." He stuck a tongue out,

"So Hyungwon, I heard Wonho was in the auditions too."   
Kihyun gasped dramatically after Minhyuk mentioned it,  
"He was?" The pink-haired boy genuinely looked shocked,

"Yeah. . ." I looked at another direction,  
I was kind of scared talking about him,  
"What's with the tension?" Shownu raised an eyebrow, seeing as I hung my head down.  
"You didn't hear, Hyunwoo sunbae?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "I kind of drifted off after my turn. . ."  
I facepalmed hardly, "Well, let's just say, something happened."

 

We spent a few minutes talking, but finally it had reached 11PM.  
The three decided to go back to their dorms, since tomorrow would've been Saturday.  
Saturday's a weekend? Well, Our Saturdays are designated for assignments and project working,  
If they were assigned to be done at the dorms with a partner or by yourself.

I'd arrived at the second floor, the moment I stepped out from the elevator.  
I took my phone out, it was 11:18 AM. At this point, most people would be dozing off.  
My thoughts about that changed when I heard a familiar voice down the hallway, in the direction of my room.

"Hey, ma. I didn't pass the auditions--"  
Followed by a silent pause, that felt like the boy was on tears.  
"I--I know, but studying is just so difficu-"  
I just crouched down, watching him move around and about, seemed like he had a slight limp.  
The other thing that I noticed was his hair color- Was there anyone I knew who had silver hair?

"What the hell is wrong with you! You never listen to me. . . I'm hanging up!"   
Once he faced his phone screen in front of him and sat down against the wall,  
I immediately figured out who it was.

**No way that was Wonho.**  
What the hell?

Hear me out,  
His voice was always rouge sounding whenever I interacted with the bitch.  
Now he's here, speaking in a different pitch, I'm assuming it was his normal voice?  
Honestly, that voice fits him more than the deep one.

And what was funny, he had a lisp. Bah, a real loser.

"Hyungwon? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
Oh. Oh **shit**. Hahaha, I take everything I said back.  
"Come on out. I'm not in the mood to beat up sissies like you at the moment."

I was surprised, he talked to me in his normal voice.  
And he was being nice? Is this even the real Wonho that beats me up everyday?  
Either way, I stood up and approached him. 

"What are you staring at? Sit down, dumb ass."  
I was still kind of scared, so I obeyed his command and sat beside him, with a slight distance.  
"You're the only piece of shit I can talk to right now, so would you mind if I rant for a little?"  
I turned to him instantly, I didn't believe my own ears. 

"Well. . . Go ahead."  
I don't even know why I was taking my time to listen to this stupid guy,  
But I just did. Based off of what I heard earlier, maybe he did have a problem.

After all, every person had some kind of problem in their life.

"Y'know, I'm really fuckin' tired of my mom. She wants me to study shit I'm not good at,  
she doesn't listen whenever I have a damn problem, and she's a fucking dickhead."   
Wonho started, he kept his gaze at the fencing/railing? across the both of us.

"She doesn't understand anything. She never even knew I liked dancing until   
last fucking year! What kind of a supportive parent is that bullshit?" He let out a painful-sounding laugh,  
I started frowning. Wonho's life didn't sound as luxurious as I thought on some times.  
"And my friends. . . They dumped me mid-day. Y'know, Jooheon and I.M.? They were the only guys I hung out with."  
Wonho's profanity lowered down it seemed, and his tone was becoming softer and quieter.

"I thought I could trust them, but apparently not. This is the worst day of my life,"

_Was. . . Was the infamous Wonho actually crying right now?_

"I feel so fucking lonely."  
That statement hit me hard. As I watched my bully cry right in front of me,  
It made me realize how helpless this poor boy is. Despite how many times he's punched or kicked me,  
I could only think of how bullying others was his only escape from his ugly reality.

My heart broke as I watched Wonho hug his legs and start sobbing.  
"Here I am now, saying all my problems to an idiot like you, an idiot I kept hurting just because."  
My lips pursed tightly, "Wonho. . ."  
"I always hurt you because you did everything I did better."

_Fuck._

"And I guess you could say I like you? What is wrong with me, hurting someone I adore?"  
He started laughing, I paused and stopped moving. Wonho was **hurting**.  
I don't know what came over me, but I didn't care. I just happened to take Wonho in an embrace.  
He was warmer than I thought. Right now was indeed a very cold night. 

An even colder night for Hoseok, that is.

"Hyungwon. . . Thank you for listening to me, even after all the things I've done."  
His voice sounded so damn broken, it made me ache so much.   
"Hey, I think we should go and sleep now. Where's your room?" I whispered, helping him up.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ugh. . ."  
Did I hug a wooden piece to sleep last night?   
What the hell is in my arms right now?  
I raised my head up and. . . 

What the actual shiiiiit --

" **WOnHo?????** " I screamed loudly, face a beet red.  
Wonho literally slept ontop of me, under the fucking covers.  
He just shifted, "Shut up. . . Don't move. We were up until 12AM, I need my sleep."  
I just sighed and looked around, realizing again that I was probably in his dorm,  
And not mine.

"Well. . . I guess I'll just go back to sleep."

 

 

_**&** _


End file.
